finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Layle
right Layle ist die Hauptfigur in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers und der einzige spielbare Charakter. Er stammt vom Volk der Clavat und ist ein Kristallträger. Das bedeutet, dass er mit einer kristallenen Stelle seines Körpers auf die Welt kam. Diese Stelle kann von Kristallträger zu Kristallträger variieren, in seinem Fall ist dies eine tränenförmige Stelle auf seiner rechten Wange, die jedes Mal leuchtet und bläulich schimmert, wenn er seine Kräfte verwendet. Layle ist sehr kühl und ausgeglichen, er sorgt sich um nichts und vertraut mehr als allem anderen seinen Kristallkräften. Er kann mit diesen die Gravitation manipulieren und alle möglichen Gegenstände und sogar Gegner durch die Luft schleudern. Egal wie schwierig oder gefährlich die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe erscheinen mag, Layle wirkt nie nervös oder ängstlich, sondern bewältigt alle Gefahren mit relativer Leichtigkeit und großer Selbstüberzeugung. Trotz seiner Abgeklärtheit schlummert ein gewisser Gerechtigkeitssinn tief in ihm, der erst spät ans Licht kommt und der eine typische Charaktereigenschaft der Clavats ist. Fähigkeiten Er beherrscht durch seine Kristallkraft die Gravitation, wodurch er Gegenstände und Monster hochheben, herumwirbeln und schleudern kann. Zusätzlich kann er damit Schalter oder Mechanismen auslösen, Dinge heranziehen oder sich selbst in die Luft befördern. Fällt Layle in einen Abgrund, rettet er sich stets vor dem Aufprall, indem er sich selbst wieder an den Kantenrand befördert. Im Kampf wirft er Gegner aufeinander oder schwere Gegenstände wie Steine oder Baumstämme auf sie, legt gezielt die Schwachstellen von Maschinen frei oder schleudert seine Widersacher gegen Wände. Seine Kraft hängt dabei von zwei Faktoren ab: der Entfernung zum gewünschten Ziel und dessen Gewicht. Je weiter weg sich der Gegenstand befindet, der von Layle manipuliert werden soll, umso schwieriger fällt es ihm. Ebenso verhält es sich mit dem Gewicht. Trotzdem sind Layles Fähigkeiten wahrhaft enorm. Gleich zu Beginn des Spiels hält er ein massives Passagierschiff des königlichen Hofes in der Luft. Später verlangsamt er sogar den Fall eines ganzen schwebenden Wüstengefängnisses, was ihm aber wegen dem Einfluss von Jegran nicht gelingt. Im Endkampf werden seine Kräfte aufgrund des Einflusses des Kristallprinzips verstärkt, wodurch sich sein Aussehen leicht verändert und er nun konstant auf einer Art Eisscholle schweben kann und wodurch sich auch die Reichweite und Stärke seiner Kraft erhöht. Handlung thumb|230px|Im freien Fall kämpft Layle gegen [[Zuu (Crystal Bearers)|Zuus]] Vor Beginn des Spiels übernahm er gemeinsam mit seinem Partner Keiss diverse Aufträge aller Art und von den unterschiedlichsten Klienten, um so seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. Seine jüngste Mission stellt die Eskortierung der Alexis II bei ihrem Jungfernflug dar, den er als sehr langweilig empfindet. An dieser Stelle greifen zahlreiche Zuus das Schiff an. Layle steigt in die Luft auf, bekämpft sie ebenso spektakulär wie todesmutig in freiem Fall mit Hilfe einer Kanone und landet sicher und souverän an Bord des Schiffs. Er findet ein geöffnetes Dimensionsportal, aus der er verblüfft eine Yuke zieht und sie bekämpft, die Yuke jedoch absorbiert die Antriebe des Schiffs mit einem sogenannten Kristallidol und verschwindet. Allerdings gelingt es Layle ihr vorher das Kristallidol zu stehlen. Das Schiff droht abzustürzen, doch Layle hält es trotz des massiven Gewichts mit seinen Kräften in der Luft, manövriert es durch eine Schlucht und landet relativ sicher vor den Toren der Hauptstadt Alfitaria. thumb|230px|Er hilft Belle bei der Flucht Beim Umherwandern durch die Stadt trifft er ein ihm unbekanntes Lilty-Mädchen, welches sich später als die Prinzessin Althea Sol Alfitaria herausstellt. Die Stadtwachen nehmen eine Selkie namens Belle fest weil sie für den Absturz der Alexis II verantwortlich gemacht wird. Da Layle jedoch persönlich den Vorfall miterlebt hat und weiß, dass sie unschuldig ist, hilft er ihr mit Einsatz seiner Kristallkräfte aus ihrer Misslage. Diese sind jedoch innerhalb der Stadt verboten, und so flüchten die beiden vor den Wachen auf einem von Chocobos gezogenen Planwagen und stoßen auf verborgene Ruinen. Belle versucht den kühlen Layle mit ihren weiblichen Vorzügen aus der Fassung zu bringen, doch er zeigt sich völlig unbeeindruckt. Hier findet Layle die Inschrift des Kristallprinzips, doch Belle stürzt in einen Abgrund. Layle rettet sie und gemeinsam durchsuchen sie die Ruinen, wobei Belle vorauseilt und unterwegs alle Schatzkisten öffnet. Schließlich finden sie einen gewaltig großen Kristall sowie die mysteriöse Yuke, die Layle zur Auferstehung willkommen heißt. Das Kristallidol in Layles Hand entlädt sich und fliegt matt und ausgebrannt zu ihm zurück. Gemeinsam mit Keiss versucht Layle die Yuke zu bekämpfen, aber sie werden in die Schranken gewiesen und trennen daraufhin ihre Wege. thumb|230px|left|Ein Beispiel für den Einsatz der Kristallkraft Layle besucht daraufhin seinen Freund Cid in dessen Werkstatt und berichtet vom Kristallidol. Cid ist sehr besorgt und meint, dass die Kristalle in den Königspalast in Alfitaria gehören. Als Layle die Werkstatt wieder verlassen will, umstellen sie königliche Soldaten und eröffnen das Feuer, doch Layle kann alle Projektile mit seiner Kristallkraft ablenken. Anschließend, nachdem ihm erst jetzt die Anklageschrift verlesen wurde, verweist er sie alle im Alleingang in die Schranken und erhält einen Brief von Keiss, laut dem er sich mit ihm am Weingut treffen möchte. Dort angekommen wird er Zeuge, wie Jegran Keiss erklärt, dass sowohl die Selkie-Foografin als auch die Tatsache, dass Keiss mit einem Kristallträger kooperiert, ein Dorn in seinem Auge seien. Nachdem er abzieht zeigt sich Layle wieder, der sich während dem Gespräch in einem Baum versteckte, und nimmt mit Keiss gemeinsam die Verfolgung der Yuke wieder auf. Dazu folgen sie ihr in die Kellerei und versuchen sie zu bekämpfen, doch sie entwischt erneut und flieht in den Vergessenen Wald. thumb|230px|Layle erfährt vom Kristallprinzip Dort kommt es zu einem erneuten Kampf, bei dem die Yuke Layle zu Boden wirft, sich über ihn stellt und sein ausgebranntes Kristallidol in seiner Tasche findet, dies interessiere sie aber nicht, das andere Idol müsste beim Selkie-Mädchen sein. Die Jagd geht weiter bis ins ehemalige Territorium der Yukes, das mittlerweile aber völlig verwüstet ist und aus vereinzelten Felsmassen besteht. Die Yuke wirft Layle ein rotes Kristallfragment zu, er weiß aber nicht, was es damit auf sich hätte und greift stattdessen ein weiteres Mal an, woraufhin sie sich ebenfalls als Kristallträger zu erkennen gibt und mit ihren Kräften den Drachenkönig Bahamut beschwört. Layle bekämpft ihn und springt anschließend zusammen mit Keiss in ein Dimensionsportal, das sie zum Ort Zwischen Dasein und Nichts bringt, wo Layle erneut auf das Kristallprinzip stößt, das dieses Mal von der Yuke vollständig aufgesagt wird, bevor sie mit einem Zuu fort fliegt. Layle folgt ihr und findet sie kurz darauf wieder, als sie in einer Sackgasse zu sein scheint, doch sie bittet ihn um seine Hilfe. Stattdessen greift Layle erneut an, doch sie verwendet ebendiesen Angriff, um ein weiteres Dimensionsportal zu öffnen. Layle wirft Keiss hindurch und springt dann selbst hinterher. Sie landen alle drei an einer Kante des Kaltschulterfalls, Keiss verliert das Gleichgewicht und wird von den Wassermassen fortgerissen. Layle hätte nun eine leichte Möglichkeit, die Yuke erneut zu konfrontieren, überlegt sich dies auch kurz, springt aber dann doch Keiss hinterher. thumb|230px|Layle sucht Belles Kristallidol Der Wasserfall bringt beide zur Selkie-Gilde, wo Layle Keiss beauftragt, das rote Kristallfragment in Alfitaria untersuchen zu lassen. Er selbst begibt sich zum Gildenvorsteher Vaigali, von dem er sich Unterstützung bei der Verfolgung der Yuke erhofft und diese auch bekommt, weil Layle die Dampfmaschine von Cid ins Spiel bringt, mit dem die Selkische Eisenbahn ihren Betrieb wieder aufnehmen könnte. Layle zieht weiter zum Bahnhof der Faguita-Küste und findet Belle, die nach wie vor sein Kristallidol gestohlen hat. Bei einem Konflikt zwischen Belle und einer Gruppe anderer Mädchen versucht Layle seinerseits, das Idol mit seiner Kraft zu stehlen, gelangt dadurch aber lediglich an einen Fotofilm. Ein mysteriöser Mann in einer Kutte sucht ebenfalls in Belles Taschen nach dem Idol, doch Layle vertreibt ihn. Belle kommt zu Layle und versucht mit ihm zu flirten, doch als er klarstellt, dass es ihm nur um das Kristallidol ginge und ihn weiterhin ihre Freundin als vermeintlichen Spanner der Damenumkleide bezeichnet, verpasst ihm Belle zwei Ohrfeigen und rauscht an ihm vorbei. thumb|230px|left|Die Wachen wollen Layle verhaften Ihm wird ein Brief von Keiss zugestellt, nach dem sich die beiden in der Königlichen Bibliothek treffen sollen, woraufhin Layle in den Zug Richtung Alfitaria steigt und dort Althea trifft, die sich für seine Kristallkraft interessiert und ihn darauf anspricht. Layle demonstriert sie ihr, indem er kurzerhand den fahrenden Zug beschleunigt, darauf leuchtet ein Kristall auf Altheas Bluse und sie läuft offenbar eingeschüchtert und den Kristall bedeckend fort, doch meint noch schnell, ihn beim nächsten Treffen um etwas bitten zu wollen. Kurze Zeit später wird der Zug plötzlich angehalten und Jegran betritt diesen mit einigen Wachen. Layle muss sich vor ihnen verstecken und schleicht durch die Waggons, bis er am Grasland-Bahnhof ankommt, der Zielstation des Zuges. In der Bibliothek angekommen beraten sich er und Keiss nun über die weitere Vorgehensweise. Über den roten Kristallsplitter hat er leider nichts herausfinden können, außerdem wird ein Treffen zwischen Vaigali und Cid organisiert. Zu guter Letzt diskutieren sie über die allgemein vorherrschende Meinung über Kristallträger und ihre Rolle im momentanen Konflikt der Völker. Layle selbst ist sich der Gefahr bewusst, die von Kristallträgern ausgeht, auch wenn er selbst einer ist. Layle reist erneut zu Cid und weist ihn an, seine Dampfmaschine zum Grasland-Bahnhof zu schaffen und sie an Vaigali auszuhändigen. Er erhält bei dieser Gelegenheit einen Brief von Althea, die sich mit ihm am Uhrenplatz treffen möchte. Sie möchte gerne wissen, ob es einen Kristallträger mit Heilkräften gäbe, da ihr Vater schwer krank sei, doch Layle enttäuscht sie zutiefst, lacht sie sogar eiskalt aus und meint, es sei auch gut so, dass es keinen solchen gibt, bevor er sie stehen lässt und abzieht. thumb|left|230px|Belle und Layle flirten Layles Verfolgung der Yuke führt ihn in nach einem Tipp von Vaigali in die Schneefelder in ein dortiges Kloster. Die Yuke ist ebenfalls hier und wird, trotz der Verkleidung als Pilger, von Layle gejagt. Zwischenzeitlich trifft er hier auch auf Blaze, seinen ehemaligen Lehrmeister, von dem er nicht das Geringste hält und dies auch offen zeigt. Blaze ist auf der Suche nach Belle, aber Layle möchte mit ihm nichts zu tun haben. Ebenjene Belle ist obendrauf ebenfalls hier im Kloster, sie trifft Layle in der Kapelle und versucht erneut mit ihm zu flirten, bevor sie gleich darauf weiter durchs Kloster schleicht, denn sie wird noch immer amtlich gesucht. Sie meint, dass es sehr offensichtlich sei, wie Layle hinter ihr hersteige, er aber versucht sie vergeblich zu korrigieren, dass es ihm nur um das Kristallidol ginge. thumb|230px|Nach dem Kampf gegen Blaze überlässt Belle ihr Kristallidol Kurz darauf trifft Layle auf Keiss, der sich mit dem Militär abgesprochen hat und Verstärkung herbeibringt, die in Kürze eintreffen soll. Plötzlich bricht Feuer aus und das gesamte Kloster droht zu verbrennen. Layle schlägt sich bis zum angrenzenden Friedhof durch und findet erneut Belle, aber auch Blaze und die Yuke, und es kommt zu einer vertrackten Situation, denn Blaze will Belle schnappen, Layle ist hingegen nur an ihrem Kristallidol interessiert, Belle ihrerseits sucht nach Layles Hilfe gegen Blaze, und die Yuke entschließt sich zu einer vorerst passiven Beobachterrolle. Alle Protagonisten handeln aus, dass sich Layle erst um Blaze kümmert, bevor er weiterhin die Yuke verfolgt. Der Kampf geht zu Gunsten von Layle aus und Blaze zieht sich zurück. Belle zeigt sich sowohl beeindruckt wie auch schuldig, sie übergibt Layle das gestohlene Kristallidol und verschwindet erneut. In diesem Moment erscheint Stabschef Jegran mit seinen Soldaten, möchte Layle aufgrund der von ihm ausgehenden Gefahr verhaften und lässt seine Gefolgschaft auf ihn schießen, doch die Yuke hilft ihm mit ihren Kräften aus der Lage, bevor sie mit einem Zuu flieht. Layle springt auf einen schwarzen Chocobo und verfolgt sie durch eine Schlucht zu einem abgestürzten Luftschiff, in dessen Inneren die Jagd fortgeführt wird. thumb|230px|left|Beide verlassen sich auf den jeweils anderen Kurz nachdem Layle sie in die Ecke drängt, erscheint Jegran und unterbricht ihn. Er möchte beide verhaften, zeigt sich als ausgesprochener Rassist und wird von Layle seiner versteckten Kristallkraft entlarvt, denn er zeigt den roten Kristallsplitter hervor, der zu keinem der vier Völkerkristalle gehören kann und von Jegran produziert wird. Jegran muss beide folglich umbringen, um sein Geheimnis zu wahren, also greift er sie an, doch die Yuke beschwört einen Behemoth herbei, der ihn aufhalten soll. Unterdessen springen sie aus einem Fenster, verlassen sich im freien Fall auf die Kräfte des jeweils anderen und landen daher also beide im Schnee. Sie rappeln sich wieder auf und betrachten die Jagd nach dem Kristallidol von nun an als eine Art Wettbewerb, in gewisser Weise akzeptieren sie ihre jeweiligen Fähigkeiten, als erneut Jegran auftaucht, diesmal in einem Kampfgleiter, mit dem er sie beschießt. thumb|230px|Layle hilft Amidatelion nach dem Aufprall Gerade in dem Moment, als Jegran Layle treffen würde, wirft sich die Yuke dazwischen, die sich Layle in der Zwischenzeit als Amidatelion vorstellte, und fängt die Kugeln ab. Ihre Scharniere werden zerstört und sie steht kurz vor dem Tod. Layle hilft ihr auf und sie öffnet mit schwindender Kraft ein Dimensionsportal, als Keiss und Jegran erscheinen. Layle verteidigt die Yuke, weil er eine Schuld bei ihr zu begleichen hat. Keiss steht mittlerweile im Dienst von Jegran und muss auf sein Geheiß Layle erschießen, doch er gibt ihm ein kurzes Handzeichen, woraufhin Layle ihn umschubst und zusammen mit Amidatelion durch das Portal in Sicherheit springt. thumb|230px|Layle tanzt mit Prinzessin Althea Angekommen in der Wolkenstadt der Yukes hilft Layle Amidatelion beim Umziehen in eine neue Rüstung und rettet ihr somit das Leben. Sie überzeugt ihn im Namen des Kristallprinzips zur Kooperation, er hilft ihr beim Versuch, das Kristallidol der Prinzessin Althea aus einem Dimensionsportal zu ziehen, doch sie können lediglich ihr Frettchen Mia ergattern. Layle muss näher rangehen und begibt sich deswegen als uneingeladenener Gast auf den vom Königshaus zelebrierten "Ball der Völker", stiehlt dazu einem Selkie den Anzug und steuert geradewegs die Prinzessin an, um mit ihr tanzend über sein Vorhaben zu reden. Sie nimmt ihn dazu hinaus auf einen Balkon und berichtet vom Fluch der Yukes, der auf dem Lilty-Kristall liegt, nach welchem dieser sofort zerbrechen würde, sollte der Yuke-Kristall wiederhergestellt werden. Als Jegran erscheint, verabschiedet sich Layle galant und lässt sich rücklings vom Geländer fallen. Am nächsten Tag werden alle Selkies verhaftet und ins Schwebende Verlies deportiert. Layle findet Belle in der Selkie-Gilde, die sich dafür die Schuld gibt, aber er beruhigt sie. Gemeinsam wollen sie versuchen, die Selkies zu befreien; Layle teleportiert sich dazu ins Verlies hinein, während sich Belle einfach verhaften lässt. Sie trennen sich, Layle findet kurz darauf einen Zugang zum Massengefängnis der Selkies, das gerade von Jegran betreten wird. Er beginnt sie nacheinander mit seiner Hand zu kristallisieren, doch Layle interveniert vom Dachgestrebe aus und lässt eine Seilwinde ausfahren, auf deren Kette sich viele in Sicherheit bringen können, darunter auch Vaigali. Anschließend springt Layle zu Jegran hinab und Kampf bahnt sich an, doch Keiss erscheint plötzlich mit einem Haftbefehl der Prinzessin. thumb|230px|Mit seinen Kräften versucht er das Verlies zu verlangsamen Als Jegran daraufhin Keiss angreift, erscheint zusätzlich auch Amidatelion durch ein Portal und absorbiert mit einem Kristallidol die Energie der Antriebe des Verlieses, woraufhin es zu sinken beginnt und überall auseinanderzubrechen droht. Belle erscheint jetzt ebenfalls, wird von Jegran angegriffen und stürzt in den einbrechenden Boden, Jegran und Keiss springen hinterher. Amidatelion beschwört einen Zuu und Layle kümmert sich fortan um das Halten des langsam sinkenden Verlieses. Nebenbei unterliegt Keiss Jegran, doch bevor er von diesem getötet werden kann, erscheint Vaigali und stellt sich ihm in den Weg. Die beiden bekämpfen sich, doch Jegran siegt und kristallisiert Vaigali. Jegran löst eine Explosion aus, durch welche Layle, Keiss und Belle in die Tiefe stürzen, aber sie werden rechtzeitig von Amidatelions Zuu gefangen. thumb|230px|Jegrans Angriff trifft Amidatelion statt Layle Nach einer gemeinsamen Unterredung über den weiter zu gehenden Weg wohnt Layle Amidatelion bei der zweiten Wiederauferstehung in den Unterirdischen Ruinen bei, jedoch äußert er seine Missgunst gegen dieses Vorgehen. Völlig unerwartet steht plötzlich Jegran hinter Layle und will ihm in den Rücken schlagen und ihn dadurch kristallisieren, aber Amidatelion bemerkt dies rechtzeitig und öffnet ein Portal, so dass Jegrans Hand durch Layles Körper hindurch geht, aber stattdessen sie selbst trifft. Layle weist Jegran mit Felsbrocken zurück und wird dann Zeuge Amidatelions Sterbens. Er beschließt, ihr Werk zu vollenden und verlässt die Ruinen in Richtung der Siegeshöhe, wo er bereits von Jegran und seinen Soldaten erwartet wird. Entgegen Jegrans Befehl nehmen sie allerdings nicht Layle fest, sondern Jegran selbst, denn er wird unter dem Kommando von Prinzessin Althea festgenommen. Als Keiss ihm Handschellen anlegen will, wird dieser von Jegran gepackt und droht zu sterben, aber Layle rettet ihn. Er wird wütend und drückt Jegran mit dem Gesicht voraus in den Boden, so fest, dass Althea dazwischengehen muss, indem sie mit einer Pistole vor Layles Füße schießt - erst jetzt lässt er los, Jegran wird verhaftet. Trotzdem kann Layle nicht ruhen, denn er will sein Versprechen gegenüber Amidatelion einhalten und den Yuke-Kristall vervollständigen. Er begibt sich nach Alfitaria, wo Jegran Althea attackiert, die daraufhin einen blauen Nebel verursacht. Layle rettet per Kristallkraft ein herabstürzendes Shuttle, das von diesem Nebel erfasst wurde, als ein rot glühender Schlachtkreuzer am Himmel vorbeizieht. Layle erkennt, dass es sich um Jegran handeln muss. Belle erscheint und schickt ihn zum Luftschiffhangar, wo Cid die Alexis dank seiner Dampfmaschine flugtauglich gebracht hat. Layle nimmt also auf ihr die Verfolgung auf und weicht dabei den feindlichem Beschuss aus. Als er nahe genug vorangekommen ist, entert er den Kreuzer, auf dessen Mast Jegran Althea kopfüber an den Füßen aufhängte und über seine Intentionen und fehlgeleiteten Kräfte sinniert. thumb|left|230px|Der Einfluss des Kristallprinzips lässt Layle mutieren Im Höhepunkt seines Monologs lässt er Althea in die Tiefe fallen, Layle springt ihr hinterher und kann sie im Sturz fangen. Ihr Kristallidol gleitet ihr aus der Hand, doch schwebt langsam in Richtung des sich aufrichtenden Yuke-Kristalls in der Ferne. Der Fluch der Yuke greift nun, da deren Kristall vervollständigt wurde, und derjenige der Lilty verfärbt sich schwarz. Althea sorgt sich um ihn und fliegt auf einem Zuu dorthin. Durch die freigewordenenen Kristallkräfte mutiert Layle und seine Kräfte multiplizieren sich. So kann er auf einer Art Scholle fliegen und schwebt zu Jegran zurück, dessen Kraft allerdings ebenfalls amplifiziert wird und der mit dem Schlachtkreuzer verschmilzt. Die beiden bekämpfen sich, Layle geht als Sieger hervor. thumb|230px|Jegrans letzter Versuch Layle umzubringen Unterdessen versucht Althea das Zerbrechen des Lilty-Kristalls zu verhindern, doch sie schafft es nicht und er bricht. Plötzlich erscheinen mehrere Yuke aus der Zwischenwelt und wirken einen Zauber auf den Kristall, der ihn beschützt und stabil hält. Layles und Jegrans Kräfte sind wieder auf ihrem ursprünglichen Niveau und beide fallen in die Tiefe. Jegran wirft sich unerwartet auf Layles Rücken und drückt ihn mit dem Gesicht voraus runter, um ihn durch den Aufprall umzubringen. Layle schreit, die Szene blendet aus und sein Schicksal scheint unklar. Im Königinnengarten des Schlosses wird der Ball der Völker gefeiert, zum ersten Mal seit einem Millenium begegnen sich Lilty und Yuke öffentlich wieder. Unter tosendem Jubel schüttelt Althea einigen von ihnen die Hand, wodurch der Frieden zwischen den verfeindeten Rassen demonstrativ wiederhergestellt wird. Nebenbei unterhalten sich Belle und Keiss spürbar mitgenommen darüber, dass es von Layle noch keine Spur gebe. Die letzte Szene des Spiels zeigt, wie ein junges Mädchen auf einem Luftschiff ihren Hut im Wind verliert, doch Layle bringt ihn mit seiner Kristallkraft wieder zu ihr zurück. Entwicklung Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers wurde während dem Entwicklungsprozesses neu ausgerichtet und überarbeitet. In diesem Zug wurde auch die Darstellung von Layle angepasst. Zunächst war er deutlich jünger und kleiner vorgesehen, im fertigen Spiel ist er dagegen nahezu erwachsen und benimmt sich auch sehr verantwortungsvoll, was einem kindlichen Charakter wohl nicht gut stehen würde. Auch seine Kleidung veränderte sich dabei von einem grünen Umhang zu seiner charakteristischen gelben Jacke. Insgesamt entspricht seine Entwicklung derjenigen des Spiels, welches sich deutlich reifer als die anderen Vertreter der Crystal Chronicles-Reihe gibt. Weitere Auftritte right|120px|Ein Clavat aus "Echoes of Time" mit Layles Jacke Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Die wirkungsvollste Rüstung für Clavats trägt den Namen Layles Jacke und entspricht optisch seiner Jacke aus The Crystal Bearers. Interessanterweise erschien das Spiel bekanntermaßen zwei Jahre vor The Crystal Bearers. Somit wurden sowohl Design als auch Name von Layle erstmals in diesem Spiel erkenntlich gemacht. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Auch hier erscheint seine Jacke als Rüstungsgegenstand für Clavats, ebenso wie Layles Brille, die von allen Völkern ausgerüstet werden kann. Galerie en:Layle es:Layle Kategorie:Charakter (Crystal Bearers)